


twin size mattress

by Aris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Kozume Kenma, both 18+ imagine this in a uni au ty, kenma uses they/them, no weird comments fetishizing trans sex pls+thanks, yay communication during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris/pseuds/Aris
Summary: i, gatekeeper of angst, attempt to write smut for the first time.  fluffy smut.   "Kuroo feels light headed with its sweetness, at the implications of Kenma’s comfort with him.  He registers, at the edges of his thoughts, that he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to stop loving them. That he never wants to stop loving them."





	

**Author's Note:**

> since this was a writing exercise on getting out of my comfort zone , there's no real build up to the scene. i like to think it's winter break and they're both home from 2nd/3rd year uni
> 
> worthy of note:  
> kenma uses they/them but prefers to be referred to as a boy
> 
> and something to add months later because i was talking to someone about it... kenma is written with reference to a clit rather than a dick or growth. i want to acknowledge im aware of that, and the decision was literally down to my own personal preferences towards how i like to have things referred to with partners . if this is something that upsets you or causes dysphoria please don't read + stay safe

Kuroo slides his hands down the outside of Kenma’s thighs, gentle and slow, pleased to find goosebumps breaking out at the soft touch. They watch him, eyes bright despite their drooping eyelids, something cautious in the gaze that brings Kuroo to a pause. He doesn’t move his hands from where they have rested with fingers under the thin material of Kenma’s shorts, palms pressing on bared skin below; but he does shift in closer, tipping himself over Kenma’s open position to rest their foreheads together, his own legs keeping him upright, folded under Kenma’s thighs. 

“You feeling alright today?” He asks softly, dropping a miniature kiss at the tip of Kenma’s nose. They drop his gaze, redness blooming to their cheeks as they fiddle with extra fabric collected from Kuroo’s shirt. They hasn’t pushed him away yet, rather inviting the contact with a familiar passiveness. Proximity can be comforting to Kenma, but not always, and Kuroo watches every micro movement to check any moods that might suggest otherwise. Kenma doesn’t always like to say when they start things, sometimes decides later on, and Kuroo wants to always understand and act on that. He drops another kiss to their cheek this time, waiting for his partner to answer.

“I –“ Kenma’s fidgeting turns into clenched fists against Kuroo’s abdomen, “just… not the chest. I think.” They admit it under their breath as if ashamed, though it could just as easily be embarrassment. Warmness pulls at his heartstrings that Kenma can even tell him these things when prompted; at the beginning of their physical relationship Kenma had been more prone to tucking away their discomfort under the guise of wanting Kuroo to feel good, dissolving into situations brimming with tears and choked out apologies. They can still be hesitant on full disclosure now, weighed down by a guilt Kuroo’s knows doesn’t mean a lack of trust, but rather is a result of factors beyond their control – but Kuroo is happy to check in with them every day for the rest of his life if it means they can feel comfortable and safe with him. 

“That’s fine. Anything else?”

“No. I’ll tell you. Kiss me?” 

He does as he’s asked, withdrawing one hand from pale skin so he can grip at Kenma’s chin, grinning against their pouted lips with a shallow press.

“Like this?”

“ _Kuro_ ,”

A laugh rumbles in his chest. Kenma hums to themselves in a mildly frustrated response and brings an arm around his neck, anchoring him down so the press is heavier. Kuroo leans with them, feeling indulgent as Kenma nips against his bottom lip, moulding their lips together impatiently. He replies in turn, edging his thumb along the outside of Kenma’s cheek, pressing at the skin there till Kenma’s mouth falls open, little breaths rolling out in their shared air. Slender fingers work at the hair at the nape of his neck, and Kuroo has half a mind to let Kenma know that they are probably the prime contributor to his bed head these days, but catches the thoughts in his head as Kenma shifts their hips, thighs sliding on the material of Kuroo’s shorts. It’s a reminder of why exactly they’re here, propped against the head of Kenma’s bed.

Invigorated, he takes Kenma’s open mouth as the invitation it is, something hot curling deep down at the startled whine he elicits from the sudden slide of his tongue inside their mouth. Kenma pulls back slightly, lapping at the bow of his lower lip in a motion that has Kuroo tightening his hold on one creamy thigh, acutely aware of what exactly their tongue reminds him of. He shifts his jaw to angle back into Kenma’s mouth and claims back their tongue, sinking into the deepening give and take. They spend a few minutes like that, Kenma slowly inching their way up Kuroo’s body with the pull of their arms as they struggles to move closer, searching for _something_ to rub up against between their bodies, Kuroo’s legs steady fast trapping his thighs where they are.

On one particularly harsh tug, Kuroo breaks away from their heated exchange to smile coyly at his partner, eyes drinking in the very welcome sight of a flushed, aroused Kenma. He reaches out to smooth their hair, can’t help but catch his eyes on the swelling of their lips, the honeyed glimmer in their eyes that thaws at something between Kuroo’s ribs, makes him want to gather them up in his arms and shield them away from the world. It’s a silly sentiment, and one he has no intention of putting a stop to it as he slips his arms under Kenma’s thighs, revelling in the shudder running through the smaller boy’s body with the contact. He’s smiling dopily, he knows, and Kenma doesn’t seem to be able to stop the small tug of their lips in response, shy and small in contrast to their insistent dragging at Kuroo’s neck. They’ve always been on the small side and Kuroo has never pretended he doesn’t enjoy being able to lift them up with a little effort, doesn’t ignore the thrill of arousal as Kenma allows themselves to be man handled and manoeuvred easily into Kuroo’s lap. They’re this pliable, this trusting only for him. Only Kuroo gets to see this side of them.

It’s a very satisfying prospect.

Their thighs fall either side of Kuroo’s hips, the edges of their shorts riding up on their legs to reveal suggestively tender skin, skin Kuroo reaches out instantly to touch. Kenma whines softly, tilting into his hands and stuttering their hips, finally coming into contact with the growing hardness in Kuroo’s boxers. They grind down harshly, causing Kuroo to gasp out at the sudden pressure against his neglected dick, and he’s now grateful for their position change. He can feel how hot Kenma is against him, the warmth radiating from between their legs, and Kuroo can’t stop his hands pressing against the front of Kenma’s shorts. Lightning fast, Kenma lets out a strangled moan and slumps into Kuroo, burying their face into his neck and nuzzling at the junction. He decides to take this as an enthusiastic yes for continuing, and creeps his fingers up the inside of their thighs, nudging his fingertips against the fabric of their briefs. Kenma sighs contently into his neck as he traces their outer lips through the increasingly wet fabric. It sends shivers down his spine, pooling heavily in his lower abdomen, and he longs for more.

Kenma seems to sense his growing interest, their touches beginning to graduate more downwards, intoxicatingly light and teasing, like they know they have Kuroo wrapped around their little finger. He bucks a little when Kenma presses a palm down on his erection, not missing the way they let the edge of their thumb press neatly just above Kuroo’s hand into the space where their clit sits. Their moans tangle together in the air and – and yeah. Kuroo needs fewer clothes involved. 

He takes his hands away, hushing Kenma’s questioning hum with a kiss to the top of their head. He yanks his shirt off by the back of it and lets it fall down onto the bedroom floor to his side, enjoying the chill of the cooling air on his back.

“You wanna take yours off?”

Kenma looks hesitant, face still red from their hardly chaste touching.

“… I don’t want to see myself,” They reply with the shadow of a frown, gesturing towards their chest area and hooking their fingers into the band of Kuroo’s shorts to have something to fidget with.

“It’s okay, kitten,” He strokes their hair again, pulling back to capture their lips briefly. “You wanna wear my shirt? It’ll be big enough. I don’t want your binder hurting you if you need to breathe - and I promise I won’t touch you there,” Kenma meets his eyes, something vulnerable playing out in the gaze. Kuroo swallows heavily around the lump in his throat.

“I know you won’t,” Kenma concedes softly. They let Kuroo help them out of their own jacket and shirt, but motion for him to look away as they undo their binder. Kuroo obeys readily, shutting his eyes and reaching back blindly for his discarded shirt to hand over. In his lap, he feels more than hears Kenma laugh lightly to themselves, watching Kuroo aimlessly locate the shirt. The sound is more than a little heavenly and Kuroo feels light headed with its sweetness, at the implications of Kenma’s comfort with him. He registers, at the edges of his thoughts, that he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to stop loving them. That he never wants to stop loving them.

“You can look,” Kenma says gently, one hand setting itself against the contours of his solar plexus. 

Kuroo looks.

He’s smitten.

“Let’s get rid of these too, hmm?” Prompts Kuroo, saving away the image of his flushed boyfriend in a very oversized shirt, hair messy and lips swollen, for another time. Preferably a time where said boyfriend isn’t in his lap, wiggling against his erection to pull down their shorts. Kuroo bites back his automatic groan and tries his best to assist Kenma, bending back one leg so they can hook their shorts and briefs over one foot and then down the rest of the other leg without having to move off Kuroo’s lap. Kenma re-adjusts afterwards, sinking to his knees and straddling Kuroo’s lap before sitting, content with the new situation. It’s a little awkward originally, and Kuroo doesn’t appreciate getting kicked on his side, and in all honestly it probably would have been easier just to lay back out on the bed; but Kuroo really, really doesn’t mind it all when Kenma slips their hands into his shorts, fingers on a clear mission to clumsily unfasten the opening of his boxers and pull out Kuroo’s cock within.

“Ah, fuck,” He hisses out. Kenma tugs the band of his shorts down, sliding curled fingers down Kuroo’s length as it’s revealed to the open air of the room, 

“Kenma,” The blond doesn’t look back at him, leans forward to brush their lips against Kuroo’s neck instead. They’re small, kitten kisses that build up to something progressively wetter as they trail towards Kuroo’s collarbone. Kenma adds their other hand to the ministrations on his dick, trusting Kuroo to keep him upright where they lean heavily against his chest. The sensation is breath taking, too much for a moment as Kenma works one fingertip at the edge of his slit, smearing the collected precum over the top of his sensitive head, sharing it between their digits to ease the way of their tight strokes down his member. Kenma mouths at his collarbones needily, hungrily, and Kuroo can’t ignore the hitches in Kenma’s hips, the slickness he can still feel against his fingers from touching Kenma earlier. 

“You want something, kitten?” He asks teasingly, reaching out to feel at the slope of their covered back. Kenma nodded against his skin in reverent reply, pressing their head down harder like a cat demanding attention. He edges his hand down lower, plays with the material of his shirt, waiting for Kenma’s impatience to reach its apex. 

It does so only moments later, the foreplay clearly having taken its toll. Kenma pulls away momentarily, mouth open to complain.

“Kur – _oh_ ,” They interrupt themselves with their own high pitched keen. Kuroo rubs deftly across their inner folds, the knuckle of his thumb brushing against their clit being the cause of Kenma’s outburst. Kenma doesn’t have time to react much further as Kuroo takes their mouth in his own, kissing lazily at his boyfriends lips as one finger copies his tongue down below, pressing circles against their slick opening. Kenma bites lightly on Kuroo’s bottom lip in some light revenge and Kuroo reacts by dipping his ring finger lower, pushing a little pressure against Kenma’s entrance. Slick rolls out over his finger as they open up marginally around him, excitement tightening the grip Kenma’s thighs have around his as they rock into the hardness of his hand, silently begging for something more. It awakens a fiery quality to Kuroo’s head to feel how wet Kenma is for him, and he can’t control his own hips as he thrusts into Kenma’s lax hands, a reminder that he’s still here. 

Kenma kisses an apology to the edge of his lips, eyes now foggy and heavily lidded in arousal, and grips one hand at the base of Kuroo’s cock. It’s a little too far on the dry side but still pleasurable, so Kuroo does the only thing he can think of to help - dips his digits between Kenma’s folds and rubs softly, one fingertip circling around Kenma’s clit. Sufficiently wet, he removes his hand to pump at his own cock, Kenmas fingers tangling together with his as their slick acts to smoothen the glide of his palm over hard skin. It’s filthy hot, using this in the place of lube, and Kenma seems to agree if the minute tightening of his hands around Kuroo’s cock is anything to go by. Kuroo smiles wickedly at Kenma, noticing how worked up they are beginning to look – pupils blown, grinding steadily onto the edge of Kuroo’s palm, a soft whine building in their throat at the lack of attention.

“K-Kuro, please…” They mewl out, alternating between nibbling at his jaw and leaning their shoulders into his chest. They look so small like this – nestled in his lap, slim shoulders hardly half as broad as Kuroo is, legs stretching obscenely to be wide enough to straddle Kuroo. It’s extremely pleasing in a bone deep kind of way that has Kuroo shivering if he thinks too much about it, but it’s impossible not to with Kenma at such a contrast to his dark skin, eyes large and pleading.

“What do you need, hmm? My fingers?” He asks, once more pressing down at Kenmas entrance, letting his ring finger sink downwards a moment before halting it’s descent , “Or something else? Something bigger?” Kenma quivers against him, the suggestion leaving behind a heavy silence, one hand leaving his cock to scramble at his chest.

“Fingers. Please, Kuro- ” They lower their head, cutting themselves off and shuddering out great breaths onto Kuroo’s collarbone.

“Anything for you,” Kuroo murmurs into the sweaty mess of their hair. Twining one arm around their waist he uses it to tug them closer, feeling their breasts rest against him, the jack rabbiting heart beat underneath. Dropping a kiss to their head, he edges his teasing finger further inside, feeling at the bumpy walls as he slides in at a curled angle all the way to the knuckle. Kenma pants out, soundless, thighs shaking as the sensation overtakes them. They jolt against Kuroos hand as he presses in another, Kenma’s hand barely keeping together a consistent rhythm around Kuroos erection. Kuroo doesn’t mind, barely has time for his own arousal as he gets lost in Kenma’s, drinks in the delicious little hitches of their breath, the shallow thrusts and wet sounds that combine into what he can only recognise as pure lust. 

He crowds in further to Kenma, twisting his fingers round towards the pubic bone to touch at that familiar nook inside them. At the right angle, Kenma cries out fully, breathy and allowing their voice to taper out into a moan that echoes dirtily in his ear. They usually try to keep quiet in sex, their own embarrassment at the sounds they make all too clear in their mind – Kuroo is glad that, today, they’re too worked up to care. He loves every sound that comes out of Kenma’s mouth. They begin licking at the sweat collected in the dip at Kuroo’s neck, running the sharp of their teeth against the bone in a show of gratefulness, hips undulating in Kuroo’s almost too-tight hold. Every brush up against that sensitive spot has Kenma biting down harder, stifling sweet little sounds in Kuroo’s skin. Kuroo can tell their getting closer, practically riding Kuroo’s hands with their deep, languid movements, desperation almost palatable in the tensing of their thighs. 

“Close, kitten?” 

Kenma doesn’t answer verbally, instead choosing to hitch their body so close that the head of Kuroo’s cock can brush against the folds of his sex, swollen red with arousal and glistening welcomingly. Now, on every sensual movement of Kenma’s hips, Kuroo’s cock glides along the inside of his lips, and rubs at the nub of his clit, becoming slick with Kenma’s juices. Kenma keeps his cock steady for both of them, rubs up against it even as Kuroo adds in another finger and thrusts them harshly at an angle he knows will have Kenma seeing stars. They don’t disappoint, continuing to whine and cry out against him, moving into and away from him as if they cannot decide if the direct stimulus against their clit and G-spot is something they want or not. They’re on the edge when Kuroo makes sure to tilt their head back up, sucks their tongue into his mouth at the same moment he co-ordinates fucking his fingers deep into him with the press of his thumb directly onto Kenma’s clit. 

Into his mouth, Kenma whimpers weakly, their voice seeming to give up hoarsely somewhere in their throat. Their inner walls clench down hard on Kuroo’s fingers, nails clip at Kuroo’s shoulders and Kenma’s entire body appears to shake intensely for a moment, caught up in their orgasm. Kuroo keeps up a light rhythm inside Kenma, stroking softly at the walls as they ride it out around him, their limbs going lax as they slump heavily against Kuroo,. They come back to him slowly, licking lazily into the kiss at first, eyes blissfully closed and face relaxed in a way Kuroo rarely gets to see. 

Not for the first time, Kuroo is hit with how beautiful Kenma is. How lucky he is to have them.

Slowly, as to not cause any discomfort, he withdraws his fingers. Kenma barely responds, choosing to pull away from their open mouthed kissing in order to meet Kuroo’s burning gaze. They stare for a moment, hair bedraggled and sticking up in strange places, eyes full of contentment and something too soft to place. Something Kuroo knows is reflected back in his own, darker eyes. 

“… ‘m sorry,” Kenma mumbles out eventually, turning away to examine Kuroo’s straining erection still held by one relaxed hand, “I meant to… keep up,” It breaks the moment, and Kuroo can only blink to catch up, brain still stilted from the hazy come down of witnessing post-orgasm Kenma. Kuroo _swears_ they glow.

“It’s fine, kitten – just, just lie back. I’ll take care of it, okay?” Kenma nods their assent drowsily, falling into Kuroos arms as he gathers them up. He deposits Kenma carefully onto the bed, taking a moment to stretch out his cramping legs before lining up above Kenma and lowering himself down over them. Kenma watches through heavy eyes as Kuroo takes himself in hand and slowly begins to jack himself above the slick opening of Kenma’s entrance. It’s still gaping slightly, and Kuroo moans lowly, remembering how tight it feels around his cock, how prettily Kenma had whined for more even when fully seated down Kuroo’s entire length. With that in mind, the prolonged heat that has been building up slowly over the encounter takes little encouragement to bubble over to the surface, surging through Kuroo hotly. He shoots his load against Kenma’s twitching hole and lower abdomen, shuttering his eyes at the sight of Kenma spread out across their bed, thighs lying open and covered in cum. _His_ cum. 

He’s pulled from his display of possessiveness when Kenma makes a little hand motion towards him, a familiar beckon that has Kuroo moving up their body before he fully registers what he’s doing. He huffs out into their shoulder, winding Kenma’s form up into his arms and hugging them close like he knows they want him too. Kenma always complains about being too cold after sex, and Kuroo has rather the sneaking suspicion that Kenma is just after post coital cuddles but never voices it, victim to his own softness when it comes to having Kenma within his reach. 

Wrapped around their little finger indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO
> 
> that was the first time I've written real smut in like... 5 years? pleeaassee let me know how it was. feel free to point out mistakes tbh


End file.
